Without Death
by KolenaxxElejah
Summary: What if when Elena and Kol were talking during 4x12 that she saw something brighter in him? What if she saw that the man before her wanted nothing more than to stop the possibility of hell on Earth? How would things change? Rated T for now, will likely rise. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

_What If_

**Summary: What if when Elena and Kol were talking during 4x12 that she saw something brighter in him? What if she saw that the man before her wanted nothing more than to stop the possibility of hell on Earth? How would things change? Would Elena and Jeremy still take his life? Picks up when Kol walks up beside Elena at the refrigerator. I don't have a beta and this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. P.S. Due to the fact that I am new to this I am only going to write the Kol and Elena scenes for now, not sure if it's going to be multichapters or not. Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters that right belongs to Julie Plec, if I did believe me. Kol would still be alive and Elijah and Kol would be regular characters.**

Elena closes the refrigerator door to find Kol directly behind it. Jumping back in surprise she fights to remain calm. She was stuck in her home with a one thousand year old vampire, which was of now invited into her home. It was no longer safe for her and Jeremy in the family home, there was only one option. Kol must die, permanently.

Regaining her composure she hands him the bowl of ice, "Here you go."

"Would you like one?" He asks her with a slight smile on his lips.

"Sure, why not." Elena says as she walks to the opposite side of the island than Kol. He drops a few pieces of ice in the glass and begins to poor water into the two glasses as Elena decides to make conversation to attempt to clear the tense air. "You're really good at that game, especially considering you've been locked up in a coffin for a hundred years."

He chuckles lightly, "I'm a quick learner, speedy reflexes. It's not much like the real thing though is it, you've killed haven't you? Or are you one of those Mary Sue vampires?" His eyebrows rising slightly in what seemed to be amusement at my stunned expression.

Elena slowly removes the glass of water from her lips in shock, not expecting this turn in the conversation. "I've killed, once. Guessing your number is a lot higher than mine." It was troubling for Elena to think of all the people he had killed within his millennia of life.

"You lose track over the years, so are we going to talk about Silas or just jibber jabber?" Kol says with accent dripping through his words.

Elena directs her hand towards the living room signaling for him to lead the way. When his back is turned away from her she pulls out her cell phone to see a text waiting from Matt.

_**No dagger yet. Need time. **_

Sliding her phone back into her pocket Elena enters the living room to find a comfortable looking Kol laying on the couch with his arms positioned behind his head.

"Made yourself at home I see." Elena rolls her eyes slightly at the cocky grin that had spread across his face.

"Well it is only polite that you allow me to, after all I am your humble guest," his head cocking slightly to the side as he studies Elena curiously. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence on Elena's part he nods towards the spot at the end of the couch, "take a seat Elena, I promise not to bite, unless you ask it of me of course."

Elena throws him a pointed look but doesn't argue as she walks around to sit at the end of the couch. "No one else seems to think Silas exists," Elena says as she sets her glass on the side table, "so why do you?"

"I used to run with some witches, Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century, New Orleans in the 1900's. They all knew about Silas, and that he needed to stay buried. I actually hold witches in high esteem." While talking Kol slowly inched his way down the couch and placed his feet upon Elena's lap.

Elena was uncomfortable to say at the very least but she needed information so she allowed his intrusion.

"Yeah, but why Silas, why are you so afraid of him?" Elena asked curiously examining his face to check for any type of signal that she was pushing too hard.

"They said if Silas rises he'll unleash hell on Earth," Kol pauses and Elena crosses her arms of irritation, "I happen to like Earth just the way it is."

When Kol responds Elena finds herself stunned, was he going through all of this to protect the Earth from the possibility that Silas might release hell on Earth if he even exists? No, she thinks to herself, he's an original. There has to be some more selfish reason to this than that.

Kol must've seen her stunned reaction because he chuckled and said, "Why so surprised darling? Are you shocked that I could possibly care about the fate of this Earth and the small foolish humans upon it? Well I do. Not for their own well being of course, but what would be the fun of living if there were no humans to feed on, play with?"

After his words Elena shakes her head, "How come I don't believe you Kol? Really, I want to know. I have this feeling that you are lying to me about only caring about the fate of the humans because of the resources they provide you with."

Kol turns his head and looks into the eyes of the second doppelganger. Elena was different than the other Petrova women. Maybe it was the fact that she was willing to give up her search for the cure that she wanted so desperately in order to ensure the safety of her dear brother, or the fact that she was quite ravishing even in her casual wear.

"Well darling, I'm afraid you'll have to figure that one out all by yourself. This is not twilight I cannot read minds. I can offer a few suggestions though. Perhaps it is my extremely dashing looks and my ability to read Twilight without choking."

Elena couldn't stop herself from laughing, it was odd for her. How could she be so comfortable with an Original vampire flirting with her? At this thought a small voice in the back of Elena's head whispered, "Because you want him."

After throwing a wink towards Elena a wide grin spread across Kol's face. "Darling, if you don't stop that laughing I may just begin to believe that you actually enjoy my company. If that happens you may never get me to leave."

Without quite realizing what exactly she was saying Elena blurted out, "If you keep looking at me like that I might not let you leave at all."

After the words escaped her lips Elena's eyes opened wide in surprise at her own words, what had came over her to say such a thing. What if Damon were to find out, she was having a hard enough time convincing him that she truly loved him the way it was. If he were to find out about the simple sentence that had just come out her mouth she would never have his trust.

Kol was shocked to hear the doppelganger's boldness. Wasn't she with the Salvatore brothers? He chuckled inwardly at his thoughts, who was he trying to fool. He didn't care who she was with, those words were not to be taken lightly when said to an Original vampire.

Lazily pulling his feet from Elena's lap Kol got up from his recent location on the couch and walked to stand directly in front of Elena extending his hand, Elena stared at it dumbfounded. Unsure of whether or not she should take his hand.

"Darling, I am only asking for a dance," he smiled slyly. Elena remained still, "to what music?"

Kol dropped his hand down to his side and Elena thought he was giving up but she was wrong. He moved towards the stereo directly outside of the kitchen and turned it on to find Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran was playing. He couldn't help but smile at the irony.

Elena watched how he moved with such grace and beauty, her mind flooding with thoughts that she should not have been having but for once she didn't care. All that mattered in that moment was the youngest original vampire. Becoming a vampire had changed her in so many ways, the impulsiveness was included in the long list of changes.

Kol walked confidently back towards the waiting doppelganger once again extending his hand. This time Elena took it without hesitation. Kol lead her around the coffee table towards an empty space. Turning around Kol slowly slid his hand around her hip to rest on the small of her back.

Elena's heartbeat felt like it was going to beat its way out of her chest as he slid his hand onto her back leaving a blazing trail of heat in its path as he pulled her closer. Placing her hand on his shoulder she looked into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled slightly. This was like the dance her and Damon had shared not long before, but that seemed no more than a distant memory to her in that moment.

As his hand had found its way around her waist he felt fire from being so close to her, how was it possible that one of the Patrova doppelgangers could have such an effect on him? He was not Elijah or Niklaus, he was not easily fooled by the doppelganger's beauty and lies. Yet here he was, with Elena Gilbert, the second Patrova doppelganger.

When the song came to an end Kol pulled away from Elena, carefully avoiding looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you for the drinks and dance, darling. I'll take your offer under consideration," Kol did not want to leave, he wanted to stay and make Elena Gilbert his to keep, but his will power was quickly fading and he needed to keep his mind set on the task at hand. Making sure Silas would not be released.

Elena was stunned as Kol began to walk towards the door when she found herself saying, "Stay with me."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Thank you guys so much for the fantastic reviews! I've decided because of popular demand to continue with this story, like I said I do not have a beta. I'm not too sure where I am going to go with this story yet, please review and tell me what you think. I plan on updating hopefully every two to three days, unless life happens. You guys are my inspiration so no reviews= no more updates. Warning: Might be some blood sharing. Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries, sadly. Those rights belong to Julie Plec. **

Throughout her human life Elena had drunk, partied, and done everything most teenagers do. None of which had been riskier than the three simple words she had just said.

The words echoed around the living room as Kol pauses at the door. He swore inwardly to himself that the damn doppelganger was trying to make him lose control.

"Darling, do you really think I am that foolish to think that you and your brother aren't plotting my death? Even the best manipulator out there couldn't fool me. Believe me, Katarina has tried many times. This is my only warning to you, don't try. I can guarantee things will not end well for you or your dear brother. Do the world a favor and stop looking for the damned cure. You're priorities are in the wrong place. My brother would be so abashed to see you now," Kol spat out at her.

Elena's eyes widened in shock, for a moment she had forgotten the plan, the plan to allow Jeremy to kill Kol. She couldn't let that happen, Elena saw that now. What Kol was doing he was doing to protect Earth from the possibility of havoc. Elena's mind began to spin with all the thoughts going through her head, the selfless part of herself was telling to let Kol live but the small piece of selfishness that had developed since her transition was begging to be noticed, whispering quietly in her mind that it was okay to kill him as long as it meant that she could be human again.

Elena was ripped out of her thoughts to the sound of Kol opening the front door. As he began to exit Elena yelled after him, "Kol stop, please! Let me explain, I was planning to kill you Kol. You don't understand though, when you explained your reasoning behind it I understand now. I won't let it happen. I will give up looking for the cure, if it means that I get to be close to you." She knew she was playing with fire but she didn't care, as long as she got to be with him at least for a night she would gladly let herself get burned.

Kol stopped once again, closing his eyes he took a deep breath as he worked to regain his composure. The walls that were put up around him began to crumble down as he spun around and flashed in front of Elena once again placing his hand on her hip leaning his head down so his lips were brushing here ear he whispers, "You are going to be the death of me Elena Gilbert."

Elena watches Kol as he stops in the doorway, he stands there for what seems like minutes when he turns around and appears in front her grabbing her hip causing Elena to feels like she was standing in fire. The air around her became instantly thicker as his head dips low towards her ear where she can feel the slight touch of his soft lips against her ear as he whispers seductively to her words that sound nothing like nothing more than mindless mumbling in her heated state.

Not being able to take it anymore Elena pulls his head away from her ear and brings it back down crashing his lips to hers.

Kol chuckled lightly when he saw the effect he was having on Elena. Before he could pull his head away from her ear to kiss her she grabbed his head and roughly slammed her lips onto his.

The kiss was filled with passion as Elena and Kol felt the electricity coursing through their bodies. Kol's hands were rubbing circles on her back as they continued to lose themselves in the overwhelmingly beautiful kiss.

Elena let her eyes slide closed and slid her hands into his hair as she sunk into the sensation of Kol's soft lips upon her own, she felt as if her body was glowing from happiness and pleasure. She felt everything he was doing to her, the way he was rubbing light circles on her back, his muscular chest as it was pressed tightly up to her.

Picking Elena's legs up Kol wrapped them around his waist and sped forward hitting the living room wall, he could hear the crack of wood breaking at the force. Breaking their lips apart to allow Elena much needed air he placed kisses going down her neck until he felt the pulse in her veins. He stopped at the vein and his tongue darted out of his mouth and ran lightly along the vein earning a satisfied moan from Elena.

Taking her moan as an okay Kol let his fangs slid out of his gum and he slowly slides his teeth into Elena's neck. Sucking lightly at first to drag out the delicious taste of the doppelganger's blood Kol run his hands lightly along Elena's body, enjoying the feeling of her subtle curves against his hands and her flavorful blood dancing over his taste buds.

Elena should've expected such roughness from an Original but she remained ignorant as they continued to kiss until he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Still lost in the kiss Elena barely noticed they had moved until she felt a hard surface holding her up. When she gasped at the shock of the collision with the wall Kol pulled away from her lips to continue his way down her neck. Elena's opened her eyes slightly to find his movements had stopped, then she felt his tongue on her neck. Thoughts were a thing of the past when she was kissing him so she moaned joyfully. That's when she felt a sharp pain that quickly faded to pure ecstasy as Kol slowly extracted the blood from her neck, she couldn't help but scream in pleasure as he buried his fangs deeper than she thought possible in her neck.

Through all of the bliss and heat that was flooding throughout the room neither Kol nor Elena noticed that the front door had opened until they heard a shocked female scream and a man yell. Kol retracted his fangs and Elena dropped down onto her feet as they looked to see the extremely angry and shocked faces of Jeremy and Bonnie, "What the hell is going on here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Thank you all for the fantastic reviews, it really inspires me to continue writing. As you all know this is my first fanfiction so I apologize if it may not be the best. I am really not too sure where I plan on going with this story so if you guys have any requests on what you would like to see happen they will be taken into consideration. Please tell me what you think. **** P.S. For all of you out there insisting that I allow Kol to survive I am going to disappoint you evilly. Just kidding, you'll just have to just wait and see what happens. ;) **

"What the hell is going on here?" Jeremy yelled in complete shock at what he and Bonnie had just walked in on.

Kol remained facing Elena with a small smirk on his face saying loud enough for only Elena's ears to hear he says, "Well darling, what are you going to tell them to cover this up?"

Quickly glaring at Kol she looks up at Jeremy and her eyes soften as she searches for an explanation, "Jer..."

"No Elena! No excuses, tell me what the hell is going on here? I left here to find a weapon that could take him down to come back to see you doing god knows what!" Elena winced slightly at the tone in Jeremy's voice, the last time he directed that much anger towards her was when she had Damon compel him to forget about Vicki's death.

Kol noticing the slight wince Jeremy's words had caused Elena makes him turn around and looks dead at Jeremy cocking his head slightly he says with fake cheerfulness, "Jeremy, mate! How about you take it down a notch will you, you might wake the neighbors. Don't wish to cause a scene do you? If you insist on knowing everything about your dear sister's relationships then I will gladly tell you what you wish to know. It's called blood sharing, quite intimate really. Some even say that it is more pleasing than sex itself. I am not one to disagree with that statement, wouldn't you agree darling?" Turning his attention to Elena he winks.

Jeremy sprinted forward in an attempt to attack Kol while pulling out a regular wooden stake. Kol smirked in amusement and dodged Jeremy's first attempt without fault, when Jeremy persisted Kol allowed him to get the stake as close to his heart as he deemed fit when he grabbed Jeremy's wrist and with a light flick of his hand he snapped Jeremy's wrist.

Jeremy falls to his knees clutching his wrist to his chest screaming in agony. Kol puts his hands around the hunter's head ready to snap the child's neck like a twig when Elena screams out, "Kol stop it! Please, don't do this. The hunter's curse," Kol chuckled lightly at her. "Darling do you really think I give a damn about a curse that will only last a few decades tops? I don't."

Elena looked frantically at Bonnie and Jeremy unsure of what to do. Bonnie stood there looking like she was hopeless as well on what to do, little did they know what she was lightly chanting in Latin under her breath.

"Fine, but he's my last family Kol. Please, I'm letting you live. It's your turn to return the favor to my brother" Elena said as calmly as possible.

Kol didn't remove his hands from the boys head for what seemed to be hours to Elena but in reality were a minute. "So be it, I trust you will hold up your end of the deal Elena. Do not make me regret it, for I do not allow second chances," hearing his words Elena sighed in relief but he wasn't finished. Letting go of Jeremy's head he speeds over to Elena and yanks her head forward and captures her lips in a consuming kiss, Elena allows herself to enjoy it while it lasts as she kisses his back with as much passion as she could distribute.

Kol pulled away from Elena to face Bonnie. He was surprised to see her standing there looking terrified, "Why so scared witch? Oh wait, I know. The one thing that you had to defend yourself is gone now isn't it? I have a little secret, I did it. I have witches too."

Bonnie stands stunned, unsure of what to say or do when she finds that her magic is gone. She wanted nothing but to help her friends, especially Jeremy. What was the use of trying to save Elena when she appears to not want to be saved, she thought when she saw the heated kiss Kol and Elena exchanged as his form of goodbye. Anger boiled deep inside of her, she was beginning to understand what Caroline meant when she told her that she didn't like Elena as a vampire. Elena was now impulsive, and overall sluttish. First it was Damon, Stefan's own brother that she had hooked up with and claimed to be falling in love with. Now she was screwing an original! It was only a matter of time before she proclaimed her undying love for the youngest original male.

This women in front of her wasn't Elena anymore, she was the stereotypical vampire that claimed she was still the same because of her love for her brother. It was wrong though, everything about Elena was changed. Her compassion was no longer her Achilles heel, her love was no longer held onto the one person everyone believed it truly belonged, and there was now a small part of Elena that cared more about herself than it did her own brother. Of course she would never admit that.

Bonnie was ripped from her thoughts by the sound of the door closing, a sign of Kol's departure. As fast as she could Bonnie ran to Jeremy and knelt beside him to be joined by Elena.

Elena watched as Kol spoke to Bonnie, she could see the hopelessly sad look within her best friends' eyes and that caused her heart to hurt. She had caused this pain, so she must fix it. As her friend advanced on Jeremy so does Elena walking up behind him and doing the only thing she knows to do, she bites her wrist and thrusts it upon Jeremy's mouth forcing him to drink.

Jeremy squirmed and groaned trying to get Elena's wrist away from his mouth but she was stronger than him now. After being forced to take a few gulps of her blood she takes her wrist away from his mouth.

"Haven't you done enough? I would've done just fine at the hospital Elena" Jeremy screamed at her.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry. He just-"Elena was interrupted by Jeremy.

"He just what? He consumes you, yes. Matt told me about your conversation about Damon with him, and Bonnie did the honors of filling me in on you having sex with him," Jeremy spat harshly, "Damon is bad enough but Kol? You've gone way too far Elena."

Elena was taken aback by the harshness in Jeremy's words, and she couldn't believe that two of her best friends had betrayed her secrets. It hurt to think that her friends were more loyal to her brother than they were to her. Elena was pulled away from her thoughts when Jeremy continued to talk.

"Leave Elena, I don't want to see you right now," Jeremy exclaimed, his voice remaining cold and detached.

"Is that really what you want? Please Jeremy…" Elena continued to beg, hoping to break through to her brother.

"Elena," it was Bonnie that broke in, "It's for the best right now, at least for the night." Bonnie held sympathy in her voice but it didn't quite reach her features.

"Fine, I'll leave. Call me when you are ready to listen," Elena snapped. Not bothering to say goodbye she walked to and out the front door away from the house without looking back.

Jeremy wanted her gone, fine she would leave. Stefan wouldn't allow her over at the boarding house because of his fear that Damon will use the sire bond to get her to let him out, so there was only one place she could think of going. Changing her direction to the south she decided there was only one place she could go, the Mikaelson's where she could see Kol.

**What do you think? Was it good, okay, bad? Please leave a review and tell me what you think, don't forget to mention what you would like to see happen with this story **** Much love! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you all for the reviews who did review, although I was a bit disappointed with the number of people who didn't do so. Please remember you guys are fueling my imagination, if I don't get any reviews it's not going to end well on either part. So please just take 1 minute out of your time and tell me what you think I don't mind if it's from guest. I now have a beta would like to thank my lovely beta for helping me plan out, write, and edit this. So give a nice hello to my beta MystifyingFlare. Enjoy! :)**

Kol leaves the Gilbert home at a slow and cocky pace feeling good about what he did to the little witch, and his intense moment with Elena. Once he closed the door behind him is cover face fell as he began to acknowledge the monstrous feeling that was left inside of him from drinking the blood of the doppelganger. He had always wondered how the blood of the Petrova bloodline would taste, and now that he had it he never wanted to drink from another bloodsource again.

His throat began to tingle at the thought of the delicious elixir that flooded through Elena's body as he walked away from the Gilbert home, it had been centuries since he had last worried about his control but after that heated moment with Elena he knew that his control was dissolving quickly. He needed to leave town now, he had to honor that this was a small town after all. He couldn't have people going missing right after he makes appearance, could he. The risk of being caught was too high so running as fast as his immortal speed would allow he ran to a small bar a few towns away from Mystic Falls.

Entering the bar, he smirked devilishly when he noticed how almost all of the women in the room stopped and looked his way. Walking up to the bar counter he sits down, seconds later a beautiful brunette walked up to the bar and sat down next to him. "One glass of tequila please," she says with an angelic tone.

"Well hello." Kol says successfully pulling off an American accent as he turns to her. "I'm Kol Mikaelson, and you are?"

"Out of your league." She replied coldly. Her eyes form an annoyed glare as she looks over to the handsome Original.

"Relax darling," Kol states as he puts a hand on her thigh. "I'm just introducing myself."

"And I'm just saying that I don't care who you are, I'm not interested in you, or your flirting." The brunette picks Kol's hand up off of her thigh as she places it on the bar. "Now leave me alone." She picks up her glass of tequila and walks off with a seductive sway.

Kol quickly got up and walks up to the brunette. "Wait up! Lets just get to know each other. You won't regret it," winking at the stunning brunette.

"Fine. But outside. I need some fresh air anyway," she replied rudely. Walking towards the front door Kol watched how she swayed her hips with confidence as if she owned the place. He did like a sharp tongue on a women but this one was a different, he wanted nothing more than to rip her throat out and drain her dry.

Smirking evilly knowing that she practically did all the work for him, Kol followed the brunette out the side door into a deserted alley. "Tell me darling, are you afraid to die?" Kol asks his head cocking to the side subtly out of curiosity and allowing his accent to travel back into his voice.

The brunette turned quickly in surprise from the question and surprise to hear an English accent coming from his mouth, "What the hell kind of question is that? You must be new to the whole concept on hitting on someone because that is not something you ask someone who you are so obviously trying to get into bed with, freak."

She turns around and begins to head back into the bar and away from Kol. Kol smiles widely at the ignorance of the women in front of him, "It was a serious question, love. If you would've answered it correctly I may've let you live, but you didn't so it was nice meeting you darling."

The women begins to run towards to door when the stunningly handsome mans words reached her ears. When she reaches the door she feels two hands on her waist and a sharp pain in her neck when she screams in agony as it all fades to black.

Elena walked slowly to the Mikaelson mansion in no rush to reach her destination in fear of who or what she would greet when she arrived. Her thoughts were buzzing through her head and she couldn't seem to find her calm as her mind flashed through the memories of Jeremy's harsh words, the cold look in Bonnie's eyes as she tried to pretend she sympathized Elena, then there was Kol.

The memories of how Kol's body felt flush up against hers as they were clinging to one another like if they were to let go that gravity would fail and they would be ripped away from Earth and each other replayed in her mind. If Jeremy and Bonnie hadn't walked in there would be no doubt of what their make out session would've turned into.

Elena's hand travels slowly up to her neck as she continues her walk and she feels the dried up blood around the puncture marks Kol had left. Allowing her eyes to slide closed slightly Elena relived the feeling of his fangs sunk deeply within her neck in her head. She couldn't get over the pleasure and excitement she had received from Kol drinking from her. Slowly her mind wanders to what could've happened and her eyes were blank from daydreaming as she walked.

Finally when the Mikaelson home was within sight she pulled herself together, she couldn't risk Rebekah seeing her in such a heated state.

Gaining up her courage Elena knocked on the door waiting for a few minutes before knocking again. When nobody came to the door she thought to herself Klaus killed Aunt Jenna and terrorized her life, breaking into his house was the least she could do to pay him back. Opening the door Elena called out, "Kol? Rebekah? Is anyone home?"

When she didn't receive a response she continues her way into the house and begins to wander around the magnificent house looking at the paintings and decorations that were set around the home.

"Now look at who we have here, If it isn't Elena Gilbert." a familiar voice recalls.

Elena turned quickly as she heard that voice. "Klaus, I-"

"Barged into my house without permission? Yeah I'm aware." he replied harshly, while taking a deep breath an odd smell reaches his senses. "Tell me love, why do you smell of Kol? Bloody hell doppelganger, what is that?" Klaus raises his voice when he notices the bite mark on Elena's neck. "I would ask who it was from but saying that my brothers scent is covering you and that the bite mark hasn't healed up yet I'm going to assume that my brother has gotten under your skin? No pun intended."

Klaus is lost at how this could've happened, Elena Gilbert. The women that had been so completely absorbed by the Salvatore brothers just days before had shared blood with his brother, what confused him the most was the question of why Kol had taken Elena's blood, Kol was not one to fall for the Petrova charm.

Elena stumbles to find words, "Wait.. What do you mean that the bite mark hasn't healed up yet, how does that automatically make you assume it was Kol who put it there?"

Klaus chuckles lightly but when he sees the completely clueless look upon her face he asks apprehensively, "You really don't know do you?"  
When she shakes her head he pauses unsure how to move forward with it, "When a regular vampire is bitten by an original while they are in an intimate affair it creates a connection of sorts. And once that connection is made, well, it cannot be broken."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Dear guest account that said OMK (Oh My Kol) you just made my day so much better saying that it was me who made it up ;) It's nice to see that some people actually take what I say into consideration and like it! Anyway I digress, thank you everyone for your reviews! They were great, so keep it up. Also I would like to say thanks to my fantastic beta MystifyingFlare for writing such a wonderful cliffhanger last chapter and the bar scene ;) :) Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or the characters, they belong to Julie Plec I'm just forcing them to do my bidding :) Don't worry Julie, they enjoy it. I am so sorry it is so terribly short my lovelies... I just haven't been feeling well and I don't have a laptop so I have to use the main computer to type which can of course, be a giant hassle. If you would like to know me better and ask me question follow me on twitter ;) ElejahForTheWin  
**Dropping the brunettes dead body to the ground Kol licks his lips, deeply dissatisfied with her taste. Her blood was nowhere near as good as the doppelgangers was. Perhaps if her annoying brother and witch friend hadn't so rudely interrupted them that he could've got a bit more from her in both senses.  
Turning towards Mystic Falls Kol begins to run at vampiric speed back to the Mikaelson home. His mind swimming with the erotic thoughts of Elena pressed up against her living room wall as she ground her hips into him.  
When he reaches the forest of Mystic Falls he stops and growls kicking the nearest pine tree, sending it crashing to the ground. Losing his grip on reality he begins to crash around the forest destroying whatever was in his path just trying to get all the frustration he felt toward the fact that the probability of being that close to Elena again was extremely low. He was lost on why it was affecting him so, but if his heart were to beat as a human's it would beat through his chest in that moment.  
All he wanted was to feel her lips upon his as he would thrust into her and they would both cry out in pleasure, but he felt that he had lost Elena forever.  
Then something happened that caused Kol to stop dead in his path of destruction. There was a strange tugging sensation going through him as he began to feel that he was needed somewhere.  
Turning around to the path that led to his house, he sped off in his vampiric ways, as the invisible force pulled him towards his home.  
Arriving at the Mikaelson home within a near minute he crashes through the front to find the sight of Elena unconscious on the living room floor. Fear rushes through him as he makes his way to her side and gathers her small body into his arms holding her close to his chest.  
Rubbing his thumb along her jawline gently he whispers softly, "Darling, wake up. You need to tell me who did this to you!" As his eyes scan her body to check for any obvious damage he notices the bite marks on her neck where he had drank from her. Dipping his head to beside the mark he sniffs it curiously, trying to figure out if it had been reopened. That's when he noticed that the only scent covering her body was his own as if it had never closed.  
His mind begin to swim with regret and curiosity on how it was possible. Ripping into his wrist with his fangs he shakes Elena gently, "Darling, drink. It'll help you heal faster. I must've taken too much of your blood" concern flooding through his voice.  
When she remained unresponsive to his voice he gently tilted her beautiful head back, opening her soft lips he place his wrist to her mouth. As his blood made its way down her throat Elena began to stir.  
Elena woke up to the taste of blood. Opening her eyes partially she notices Kol looking down at her with concern. Taking her lips away from his wrist she whispers in a raspy voice, "Kol.."  
Kol watched as her eyes fluttered open to look at him, when she says his name in a weak voice his heart began to feel hollow. She looked so helpless and weak as she fought to keep her eyes open, "Elena darling, don't talk. Just drink please love, let me help you."  
Elena listened to his words and as he brings his wrist back down to her lips her fangs escape her gums and she sinks her teeth into Kol's soft skin. Her thoughts disappearing as soon as the taste of his delicious blood reached her taste buds.  
She had never tasted blood this good, and she was quite intrigued at his sensational taste. The blood that was flowing through her mouth to her throat healed her almost instantly. Everything was changing to her. She thought that she could never drink any other blood ever again. The unfathomable thoughts kept swirling through her mind. She finally then pulled away.  
It was when Elena pulled away when she noticed that Kol's grip on her had loosened and he was stroking her hair softly. Opening her eyes she finds Kol's beautiful brown eyes looking down at her.  
The feeling of Elena drinking from him was a sensation he never wished to forget. If she wasn't in such a weak state he would've allowed himself to enjoy it much more, but Elena needed him to be strong so he would be.  
He was turned young, unlike his other male siblings so unlike them it was much harder for him to gain control of his urges and needs. Kol pushed his urges aside and looked down at Elena as she continued to draw blood from his wrist, lightly stroking her hair in comfort.  
Within a period of 24 hours Elena Gilbert had managed to get under his skin, before he had every intention of causing her again Jeremy's death but now there was a part of him that wanted more than to protect the women in his arms.  
When she finally withdrew her fangs from his wrist and opened her eyes staring up at him with her dark brown orbs he drew her closer whispering softly, "I'm so sorry."  
Elena looked up at Kol in admiration. Everything about this man had changed in the past few hours, and unlike Stefan's changes it was a pleasant one. She felt his grip around her tighten slightly and heard his barely audible apology.  
Neither of them wanting to moment to end so they remained on the floor with Kol holding her and her head in his chest.  
Kol continued to stroke her hair gently not wanting this beautiful moment to end. Knowing that he must face the inevitable soon he pulled away and asked gently, "who did this to you, darling?"  
As he looked down at her with soft eyes something inside of himself clicked, something that was foreign to him in so many ways. As Kol looked down at Elena's weak body, something in his head clicked.  
For the first time in over 9 centuries, Kol turned his humanity on.


	6. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**Due to the fact the I am suffering severe writers block I may not be updating for a while. That and the fact that my beta just kind of disappeared on me and she helped me come up with ideas so now I am really lost on what to write about? If there is anyone that would like to help me out or be my beta that would be absolutely amazing.. Please review and tell me if you'd want to or just private messaging is fine. Much love.. **


End file.
